


Тайные желания Кайла Брофловски

by Manuelle_Atataki



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuelle_Atataki/pseuds/Manuelle_Atataki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто бы знал, почему на самом деле Кайла так бесит Картман</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тайные желания Кайла Брофловски

Кайл стоял перед зеркалом, смотрел на свое тощее отражение и был готов расплакаться от обиды. Все его тело представляло собой анатомическое пособие для начинающих — можно было пересчитать все косточки, вены было видно даже там, где чисто теоретически их должен был скрывать подкожный жир. И хотя Кайл никогда не был особенно слабым, его тело оставалось слишком тонким. Он напоминал себе тех евреев, что выжили в концлагерях, будто изможденный, настолько худой, что, казалось, можно переломить, просто толкнув.  
— Чувак, ты просто отвратителен, — скривившись и накинув махровый халат на плечи, он вернулся к письменному столу. Халат делал Кайла немного больше, так что хотя бы перед друзьями было не так стыдно. Но друзья сегодня пошли играть в футбол, а Кайл решил остаться дома. Все равно в этих играх его всегда игнорировали и задвигали на задний план, боясь покалечить. А как гласила городская мудрость, лучше встретить Ктулху, чем разъяренную Шейлу Брофловски.  
На всякий случай оглядев комнату, Кайл крадущимся движением выдвинул нижний ящик стола, достал пару учебников и отодвинул боковую стенку — там лежало его сокровище. То самое, от которого замирало дыхание, пульс учащался и хотелось срочно забраться в душ подальше от любопытных глаз. Но сокровище нельзя было мочить водой, иначе можно было навсегда распрощаться с мечтой. На фотографии, которую Кайл хранил с особой тщательностью, был запечатлен Картман в раздевалке. Помнится, они тогда с пацанами решили пошутить над жиртрестом, но в какой-то момент все вышло из-под контроля и пришлось еще неделю или две сидеть безвылазно дома, опасаясь мести.  
Если бы кто-то узнал, что Кайл без ума от фигуры Картмана, его бы подняли на смех — да где же это видано, чтобы всеобщий любимец завидовал какому-то уроду. Вот только Кайл дрожащими пальцами каждую ночь гладил складки на боках Эрика с фотографии, любовно разглядывал заплывшие жиром колени и не мог отвести взгляд от второго подбородка. Ночами Кайл просыпался на мокрых простынях, все еще не в силах избавиться от воспоминаний о сне, где Картман прижимал его к своему большому телу и целовал так мягко, нежно, что можно было забыть о том, какой сам Кайл тощий и нескладный.  
Мама всегда учила Кайла, что настоящая еврейская женщина должна быть в теле. Кайл даже заметил как-то, что ему доставляет невыразимое удовольствие наблюдать за тем, как девушка с аппетитом ест, как огромная порция исчезает в ней. Вот только никто из девочек в их школе не позволял себе такого. Они все питались так, словно их желудок был не больше наперстка. Кажется, именно тогда Кайл впервые поймал себя на том, что Картман, в отличие от них всех может себе позволить съесть порцию любого размера, да еще и попросить добавки. От такого безрассудного поведения у Кайла кружилась голова. Он и сам пытался заставить себя есть побольше жирной пищи, надеясь хоть немного потолстеть, но все его попытки закончились провалом — сколько бы он ни ел, ничего нигде не откладывалось. Мама даже как-то предположила, что во всем виноваты глисты, но после трех тщательнейших обследований у лучших специалистов Америки, она все-таки поверила, что её сын сам по себе такой никчемный.  
— Если бы я мог стать хотя бы вполовину таким же, как ты, — мечтательно вздохнул Кайл и прижался губами к животу Картмана на фото, — мы стали бы идеальной парой. Возможно, мама даже позволила бы мне встречаться с тобой.  
Возбуждение стало слишком сильным, когда Кайл представил, что мог бы спокойно держать Эрика за руку, касаться его в любом месте и в любое время.  
— Кайл, тебя к телефону! — донесся снизу мамин голос. Разочарованно застонав, Кайл заставил себя спрятать фото. Его друзья отличались умением ломать ему кайф в самый неподходящий момент!


End file.
